


Невидимка

by steinvor



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, look from afar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: невидимый - Недоступный зрению, скрытый от глаз, не замечаемый





	Невидимка

**Author's Note:**

> одна из техник Курусу Масаки - умение становиться невидимым при использовании техники света

Кано знает, что Масаки может изменить реальность так, что станет невидим для своего собеседника.  
Кано знает, что Масаки не станет беседовать с ним о личном.  
Кано увидел падение Бесконечного Замка в двенадцать лет, он получил печать Проклятого рыцаря так рано. Раньше, чем у него возникла необходимость в утренней смене белья или начал ломаться голос.  
Кано знает, что для объекта своей любви он также невидим.  
Курусу Масаки тверд в своих убеждениях, а для него он всего лишь Проклятый рыцарь, готовый пожертвовать своей жизнью. Ради их общей цели, ради блага всего Мюгенджо, и ради самого Масаки.   
У обреченных людей нет права на человеческие привязанности.  
Кано ложится на жесткий футон, засыпая как был, прямо в своем плаще-мундире.  
Просыпаясь, он долго лежит, разглядывая обшарпанный потолок бетонной коробки. Стягивает одежду и принимает холодный душ в разбитой душевой кабине заброшенного больничного блока в одном из лабиринтов Бесконечного замка.  
Вода еле теплая, где-то забилась труба, подающая воду с котельной. Кано отмечает себе, что следует проверить Западное крыло - оттуда в последнее время все чаще приходят плохоорганизованные новые банды. Давление совсем падает и под конец из-под крана бежит еле ощутимая грязная струйка.  
Кано с сожалением перекрывает вентиль и выходит из душевой.  
Обнаженный, он стоит в пробивающемся утреннем свете, рассматривая сверкающие капли на своей бледной, не знающей настоящего солнечного тепла, коже.  
С самого своего появления в Мюгенджо, не знающий настоящего человеческого тепла, он не нуждается в проявлении каких-либо искренних чувств и сейчас.  
Кано не нуждается в чьей-то любви, сексуальном интересе, дружеской ласке или самоудовлетворении.   
Наконец-то обсохнув, Кано медленно одевает нижнее белье, белую рубашку, плащ…

 

Масаки незамеченным покидает помещение, служащее Кано жилищем.   
Мальчик незаметно подрос, но все также отвергает всякую помощь с его стороны, пресекая его попытки проявить хоть какую-то родительскую заботу.  
К тому, кого он считает упрямым подростком с тяжелым характером и своим «почти» сыном.

 

Кано покидает свое убежище, на ходу застегивая верхние пуговицы плаща и пряча в рукаве свое грозное оружие, боевой веер.  
У него, как всегда, сосредоточенное, кажущееся слегка недовольным, выражение лица.   
Кано не нужны родительская опека, снисходительная забота, доброжелательное отношение и понимание.  
Ему нужен старший товарищ.  
Надежный партнер, и, пожалуй, с некоторого времени, любовник.  
Кано прикрывает на миг глаза, опуская длинные,слегка изогнутые ресницы, а через мгновение снова взирает на окружающий мир отстраненным бесстрастным взглядом.  
Никого не пуская в свое личное, окружающее его точно силовым полем, пространство.  
Становясь невидимым.

04 января 2014


End file.
